The present invention relates to a track rail support, particularly for use in connection with hopper or charging car tracks on coke oven blocks or batteries, but which also may be used in other installations. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a track rail support including ties spaced from each other in the longitudinal direction of the track rails and supporting the track rails, possibly with a supporting rail interposed therebetween.
Such track rail supports are in general use and, apart from the above mentioned supporting rail, are known, for example in the German Federal Railroads. A substantial disadvantage of such track rail supports is that the transverse forces transmitted by a tie to the base, e.g. the cover of a coke oven block, assumes a maximum value corresponding to the load of a separate wheel when such wheel is situated on the track rail directly above the tie. Consequently, the cover of the coke oven blocks must possess a suitable load carrying capacity, at least in the area of the ties. However, since during basic repairs of a coke oven block runner bricks of a lower thickness are frequently selected for increasing the throughput performance of the block, the runner bricks are subjected to an increased compressive stressing while the transport load remains the same. Should the compressive stressing of the runner bricks remain the same in spite of a reduction in their relative thickness, the load transported thereon would have to be reduced.
It is known that it is possible to reduce the compressive stressing of the cover of a coke oven block, at least in the area of the support points of the track rails, i.e. the ties, while the transport load remains the same, by increasing the number of the wheels provided on a charging car. In this connection, it is known to equip charging cars with, and thus to distribute the weight of the car over, eight wheels instead of four wheels. However, such a modification of charging cars is very expensive, both with regard to availability of materials and to costs.